Worldwar: Shifting the Balance
by nikkythegreat
Summary: A Worldwar series AU, where humanity gains a more or less 200 year tech boost
1. Prolouge

This is my First story so be a bit kind ^^  
(This is a World War AU)

March 16, 1922 CE  
Home, Tau Ceti

Fleet Lord Atvar was standing and looking outside the armor glass window, swiveling his eye turrets here and there. For now he was just contented at looking with pride outside. The glory that was the Empire of the race.  
From the the armor glass window aboard the 127th Emperor Hetto.  
He could see a buzzing metro police vehicles filled with traffic.

And loaded with economic activity.  
All from the carefully, planned centralized economy of the Empire.

Hundreds of thousands of Hyrogene powered vehicles were moving from one place to another on miles upon miles of seemingly endless roads, minding thier own business, not knowing that they are being watched by the 2nd highest ranking member of the race in all of the Empire.

You could also see outside the large, block shaped, black colored utilitarian designed apartments which held millions of the 6.5 billion inhabitants of home.

But the sight that caught the Fleet Lord's attention was the column after column of the hydrogen powered land cruisers that the race have thoroughly tested, prepared the already tweaked & tried designs of the race.

Preparations for the conquest of a seemingly primitive planet called tostev 3 has been ongoing for the last century. As he watched with awe the sight of these column after column of land cruisers going inside their respective starships, this was the part of the preparations of the Race to conquer Tostev 3.

His tail stomped & twitched at excitement while he was thinking to himself ...

"How could those barbarian Tostevites ever could with stand the military power of the race. With all their primitive weapons in their antiquated arsenals, these few land cruisers alone in one Race Starship are more than enough to beat those savages. Not to mention our killer crafts, skelkwak guided missiles, automatic rifles, vests-like Kevlar Armour that could absorb a few hits from their lowly kinetic projectiles and of course the hight of the Empire's military power, the dreaded explosive metal bombs which could level an entire city with just one bomb. " ... Were to name a few.

"How could these savages armed with spears, plated armor, single shot, highly inaccurate and under powered rifles and short-ranged artillery that was just as useless as their flintlock and/or matchlock rifles."  
-The Fleet Lord's jaw fell open with amusement at the mere thought of these primitive barbarians armed with those primitive weaponry fighting the land cruisers that were just being loaded into the conquest fleet starships outside.  
If it was all up to him he would have just taken a single star ship filled with land cruisers and went to Tostev 3. After all, what can those savage tostevites do against such superior technology.

But the race always did things in the side of caution.  
His tail stomp again & twitched, as his whole body was filled with excitement as the thought of the results of this new conquest that was occupying his mind.  
Whats excited him evermore was not the economic benefits of both additional the resources of a single planet to the other 3 planets of the empire or the addition of millions of new citizens to the empire of almost 10 billion souls.  
But it was the glory that it would give him personally as the conqueror of Tostev 3. He will be always known as Atvar the Conqueror.

Hatchlings will learn and study him for eons to come. As he had with past Fleet Lords. And surely they will remember of him as much as they would remember past Emperors, after all there were more Emperors than Fleet Lords. Who could ever forget the names of the Fleet Lords at the conquest of Rabotev or Hellas.

After leaving that trail of thought he wanted for the sake of amusement to look at the 2 images of the Tostevites which represented the leading 2 empires of Tostev 3.  
Which the probe that was sent to study Tostev 3 took, over 1600 years ago, which was just a mere flick of a nectitating membrane compared to the 100,000 year history of the race, for one last time.

Before giving the final briefing to the assembled shiplords before they would launch and go to cold sleep. Of course he was excited at this turn of event for it will be the first time he will address this crowd of fellow Officers of the Race's Taskforce as their Fleet Lord, and it will also be his first time to see all of them together and most of all there was this rumor that the Emperor himself would even grant him and the assembled ship lords the honor of seeing him through a televised call.

Which only a hand-full of fellow citizens has been bestowed of the honour of his visual presence.  
Going back to the his thought of seeing both images ;again ;  
he reached out his right claw towards the controller and stuck out a finger claw in order to press the button to display the image again.  
But he was stopped before he could press by the opening of the door of the observation deck of the Banner ship 127th emperor Hetto.

Atvar used both eye turrets to look at the person who came in.  
The upper-half of the body paint of this person who came in was as ornate as the Fleet Lord's him-self.  
He suddenly exclaimed "exalted Fleet Lord!"  
-Of course it was his adjutant who came in, Atvar thought.

It took him a few seconds to remember the name.  
Then he said " yes Hsing."  
" Don't tell me this starship has already been launched? "  
-Atvar added.

His adjutant was a bit shocked by the Atvar's statement & it took him a while to notice that Atvar's jaw fell open in amusement, in what seem to be a joke.  
It took his adjutant a second to muster a response then he finally said.

" By the Emperor! "  
-both males cast down their eye turrets as respect for the mention of thier sovereign-

"No, Exalted Fleet Lord. I came to inform you Exalted Fleet Lord that the assembled ship lords are now all present in the command deck of the starship. "  
-He then assumed the posture of respect.

" Very well, Hsing lead the way "  
Atvar replied then he added an emphatic cough to show how serious he was. Then his adjutant led him through the corridor to the command deck

8 Mins. later  
Command Deck  
Still in Home

Atvar was standing in the podium in the command center. Standing so proudly as if he was the emperor him self. When the assembled ship lords fell quiet, his adjutant announce Atvar's presence.  
Then All the ship lords assumed the posture of respect and looked at Atvar with both eye turrets signifying that they are ready to hear what the Fleet Lord is about to say.

Seeing than, Atvar finally said ...  
"assembled ship lords I give you the face of the Tostevites."  
Then he ordered his adjutant to show the first image.

Hsing assumed the posture of respect and then said  
"It shall be done Exalted Fleet Lord."  
-The he used his finger claw to press the button to show the first image. Upon the appearance of the frail hologram of the first image. The Exalted Fleet Lord exclaimed ...

"Behold! One of the 2 leading empires of Tostev 3, the S.Q.P.R., well thats what we were held to believe from the audio and image recordings taken by the probe we sent to study Tostev 3 1600 years ago."  
The assembled ship lords held their ground even as they saw the images and heard the information.

As they all had heard and seen it before, tt was just merely a matter of procedure that it was included in the briefing.  
After swiveling his eye turrets to gaze at the reactions of assembled ship lords, Atvar started again. As you can see ship lords.  
Then the image began to clarify it shows a battlefield where it shows only onside of the battle.

The lines of this SQPR empire. Their troops were arranged in checkered like formations where at the back of each formation there was a Tostevite who was carrying a banner.  
And in that banner there was an image of a bird with its wings stretched, and holding a circle in its claws with a design inside the circle and the words ...

" Senatus Populus Que Romanus" outside the circle and just touching its lower half.

It was all colored red and gold. Beside the checkered formation of infantry there was also a line of very crude and very primitive cannons. With smoke rising from it, a clear indication that it indeed had fired and was a primitive form of cannon.

Then Atvar continued ...  
"we do not fully know the significance of the animal in their banner. We guessed that it symbolizes their empire somehow. But but regardless, that information couldn't possibly materially affect our planned conquest of Tostev Three.

Let us go on ... "  
-Then the image suddenly zoomed into one of the standard infantry man.

In order to show in detail what each of them looked up close.

Then it only showed the specific & emphasized soldier from the rest of the horde were taken away from the main image.

It shows a Tostevite with hair in his face having blue eyes and pale skin, wearing a Roman style steel armor.  
He carried a short sword to his side, a large steel shield in his hand and a very primitive form of fire arm slung across his back.

" They really are big and ugly. "  
-the Fleet Lord commented.  
" Now to the next image and the next Empire ".  
-Then he ordered his adjutant to display the next image.

" It shall be done, Exalted Fleet Lord. "  
His adjutant answered then assumed the posture of respect again and then flicked a finger claw to press the button to change the image.  
Then after pressing the previous imaged blurred in order to make its fast transition to the new image.

The new image shows formations of slit eyed, yellow skinned Tostevites.  
A few of those formations the Tostevites were mounted on horses they wore ornate Chinese style steel armor.

Which are easily seen as more elegant than those who did not mount horses and at the back of one of theses formations. There was a Tostevite wearing the most elegant steel armor of all.

" They wear their armor like we wear our body paint, to show their rank and status, so by our analysis this Tostevite is probably their commander."  
-Atvar spoke while pointing to that Tostevite.

" Beside him was a Tostevite carrying a triangular banner which had an image of a dragon biting a ball. And the formation beside it there were unmounted Tostevites wearing simpler chinese style steel armor. They used some kind of spear as a weapon.  
And beside them were primitive cannons not unlike the ones used by the SPQR, but with just a few differences in design but those differences between both designs were not clearly identifiable due to the distance of the image. "

" Behold the Empire of Zhounggou. "  
-The Fleet Lord said.  
Then the image once again the image zoomed to one of the infantry males and took away the rest from the image. It shows a Tostevite infantry male wearing a Chinese style steel armor only a bit more ornate than those worn by those infantry males using those unique kind of spears.

They carried a primitive fire arm only a bit and a really small bit better than those worn by the SQPR. Then after a few moments both the soldier of the SQPR which was shown earlier and the current Empire of Zhounggou soldier were shown side by side.

Then Atvar began to speak again.  
"As you can see assembled ship lords, these savage Tostevites are very technologically primitive. But are advanced enough, clearly more advance than Rabotev or Hellas during the time of conquest.  
And with that in mind our experts decided that we should race a conquest fleet several times larger than the normal size.

And that is why we currently have a conquest fleet larger than the Rabotev and Hellasi conquest fleets combined.  
Now any questions before we go to the designation of duties."

Then after saying that. A ship lord assumed who wore the 3rd most ornate body paint in the place the posture of respect. Which was an extravagant way of saying he wanted to speak. Atvar after seeing the shiplord assume the posture.  
He made an affirmative gesture signifying that the ship lord could speak.

Then the ship lord said ... " thank you Exhaulted Fleet Lord, I am ship lord Straha of the 206th emperor Yower.  
Since we can see that these Tostevites; however primitive; are still advanced enough to use gun power as well as steel.  
I would like to know how many males are we expecting to lose and how long do we expect to complete the conquest of Tostev 3? "  
-Before the Fleet Lord could answer, a shiplord whose body paint is only second in ornateness to the Fleet Lord himself began to speak.

" Did you not listen during the academy, Straha?  
He said Straha's name with such tone that it almost sounded like an insult, it maybe due to the fact that they are both rivals in being the right claw of the Fleet Lord. Then he continued

"Cause if you did you should have known that the estimated casualties are around 25-60 and the estimated time for conquest is one year."

" I merely wanted to hear it coming from the Fleet Lord's own jaws, and whether he agrees with these assumptions, Karel! "  
-Straha replied and said his rival's name with the same exultation as he gave him.

" Ok! Thats enough! "  
-Atvar stated and added an emphatic cough to show how he thought of their biting conversation.

" If there are no other questions let us continue with the briefing. "

22 Mins. Later  
Same place and the starship still hasn't launched yet ...

As Hsing was checking the RADAR of the 127th Emperor Hetto, the alarm went out and announced several unidentified space crafts that has somehow arrived near Home.  
Moments later other males were also doing the same thing.

Communication arrived rapidly to him about the sudden pick up of several, clearly alien spacecrafts of unknown configuration that had arrive near Home.

So Hsing immediately called the Fleet Lord, who was still briefing the assembled ship lords in the command center.

Atvar;  
after seeing the image of Hsing;  
whom had interrupted his briefing with the ship lords stated ...

" what is it Hsing? You must not have interrupted me for nothing? "

Hsing then told Atvar of what had recently happened and after a few minutes of rapid conversation with Hsing and the now throughly agigated assembled ship lords, who were currently present due to the briefing..., Atvar decided to inform the Emperor as soon as possible through the Emperor's own adjutant.

For this unknown encounter within their own system might become a danger to their homeplanet.

But before he could do anything, the phone suddenly shower a noise of static like it was about to receive a call, whats unique in the command center phone is that a call there is shown to all in the command center.

Atvar thought that is was his Sovereign trying to call to talk to them and give them his blessing.

What a perfect time to tell him of the situation. He thought.  
But unknown to Atvar or anyone else in Home is that all telephone lines, Internet and tele-holovisions in and around Home were likewised hacked by the lead ship of these incoming alien ships, to give them a message to inform them of why they came.  
And more unknown to them is that this starships came from Tostev 3 and what planned to do to Home.

Next chapter: guess who's coming for dinner and why, the message from the Tostevites and the Race's reaction.


	2. Chapter 1: Guess Who's Coming for dinner

Chapter 1: Guess whose coming for dinner.

Same time  
Home, Tau Ceti

Its quite an unique day in Home, not because of the sands that were blowing all over the place or because it was unusually hot, even for the standards of Home. But because all image screens all over Home were showing static for well over a minuet now. Some members of the race thought that the Emperor had something big to announce, others think its a technical failure of the systems but none really knew. That their data network was being compromised by Tostevites.  
Finally after what seemed like forever. The static finally broke and showed what seems to be a flag moving like it was blown by the wind. And in the flag was an image of an eagle with its wings spread out and its claws holding a globe which resembled Tostev 3. And the words "Senatus Populus Que Romanus" written below it. The whole flag had a red and gold motiff. Then after a few seconds the image dissipated and showed a new image. It showed a command deck of some sort with a chair in the middle. And sitting on the chair was a Tostevite, sitting with much arrogance as if he was the Emperor himself. Then the Tostevite began to speak" Greetings! from the Roman Senate and the People of Rome. I am Legionnairy General Julius Licinuis Tiberius, on board the Roman starship Odyssey, commander of the 7th and 9th Legions. On behalf of the legions I command. We have came here to extend an invitation from the Imperial Senate to make this planet under the protection  
and rule of the Roman Star Empire. You are to surrender all military hardware and give us the complete subjugation of this planet and surrounding space and complete compliance of all sentient beings in it. You have 48 hours to comply or you will be persuaded with overwhelming force to see reason." Then the transmission was cut and all screens returned to normal as if nothing happens.

1 Hour Later  
Same planet  
127th Emperor Hetto

Fleet Lord Atvar has just ended a private video call with the Emperor's agitant from his personal quarters. While walking to the command deck he thought to himself" spirits of emperors past be praised that this crisis happened before the shutdown of our entire defence industry and before the conquest fleet was launched, otherwise there would be no one here to defend Home." Then he entered the command deck. Where the assembled ship lords were waiting for orders. As he stood on the platform the assembled ship lords slowly quieted down as each of them saw the Fleet Lord standing there, waiting for them to quiet down. As the room was quiet again. The Fleet Lord spoke "Assembled ship lords I just ended a video call with the Emperor's -all in the room cast down their eye turrents at the mention of their sovereign.- agitant and I was given the task of defending Home and driving away their fleet from our space and use the conquest fleet to attack their home  
planet, we were to scrap the invasion of Tostev 3, indefinitely. In order to concentrate on punishing these Romans for ever setting foot on Home uninvited and making such outlandish demands. The Emperor-all cast down their eye turrents at the mention of their sovereign- has instructed me to do all that is in my power to achieve this goal" Before he could finish a ship lord assumed the posture of respect meaning he wanted to ask a question. When Atvar look to see the body paint of the ship lord. He realized that it was Straha again. That arrogant ship lord of the 206th Emperor Yower had another question. Then Atvar made the affirmative gesture signifying that he could speak. Seeing the gesture Straha quickly asked" Exhaulted Fleet Lord, arent these invaders the Tostevites themselves? After all they certainly looked like them, with all the hair and wrappings and these Romans uses almost the same symbol as one of those dominant empire of Tostev 3 used,  
the... -Taking a second to recall the name of the empire- ah the SQPR" Taking no time to reply Atvar said" Impossible!" And he added an imphatic cough to imphasize how impossible he thought it was. The he continued "They coundnt have possibly gone from a primitive agricultural civilization to a space bearing civilization in just a single flick of a nectitating membrane, a mear 1600 years. A feat that would take tens of mellenia to achieve. And those things you pointed out could have just been simple co incidences. And let me continue, what i was gonna say before i was rudely interrupted, you ship lords are to assume control of the troops and weapondry that was assigned to your respective ships, you are to spread through out Home, your particular individual locations will be assigned later. In order to protect more ground and limit damage dealt if they would use an explosive metal bomb, if these Romans would deploy them. How ever that possibility is  
highly unlikely, for we do not believe that they are capable of creating such weaponds. But it is the way of the Race to be on the side of caution"  
After almost an hour of additional discussions Atvar as an ending said" We are after all the Race and our technology has no equal these Romans may have also achieved space flight but they would most likely lag behind in military technology, prowess and decipline. Therefore we would achieve our due victory." But before he could finish, Straha againt interupted him with a question. But this time he just asked right away. "Exhaulted Fleet Lord, how do we know that theses Romans lag behind us in military technology? For all we know they could be above us in this field?" Then Atvar answered " The answer to your question is fairly simple, for we are the Race! We are superior to all else and our technology knows no equal yet alone have someone more superior. You assmbled ship lords are dismissed. Now go to your respective responsibilities now." As Straha was moving to the door he noticed his rival Kirel's jaw falling open in amusement maybe it was because of  
the whipping he got from Atvar. But he didnt mind it much, he just moved as if nothing bothered him.

Same time  
High orbit above Home  
Starship Odessy

On board the flagship of the 7th legion, Legionnairy General Juluis Lecinuis Tiberius was sitting in his command chair sitting in a way how should a commanding officer of an entire Imperial Legion should, yet alone 2. He was gazing at the view screen in front of him. He saw the space traffic in and around this cursed dust bowl of a planet, slowly die down as all of them tried to land on planet side as soon as possible, which was oviously due to the precence of the Roman starships. After snapping back to consciousness, he quickly called his XO "What is the update on the repairs from the damage to the armor plating that all the ships have taken from that ionic strom we came across while in FTL?" he asked. Then his XO quickly replied" the repairs are going as schedule it would be repaired with in 48 hours from the time you sent your message, there for we couldn't land our forces in the planet before that time with out permanently damaging or perhaps destroying  
our ships." and the general replied "Ahh, im glad that it is coming as scheduled. I really hate to wait for 48 hours before we could attack but it seems that I dont have a choice. Thats why I gave them 48 instead of the usual 2. But very well, be sure that the ground forces are ready before that time arrives and if all goes as planned this planet will be ours in a little over 2 months. And also remember to remind the commanding officers of the other star ships that Rome wants to conquer this planet intact so never use nukes unless absolutely needed." After saying that his XO did the standard Roman salute and said" At once sir! Glory to the Roman Senate and the People of Rome, long live the Roman Star Empire!" Then General Juluis again went back to watching these lizard people being busy scattering for thier lives. He couldn't wait to see how these lizards stand up against 2 whole legions, against Roman military technology and discipline.

84 Mins later  
206th Emperor Yower  
Still in Home

Land cruiser commander Fostev has been talking with his gunner and driver about the latest news"... I say those Roman seem to resemble a lot like those Tostevites we are planning to conquer, wouldnt you say so your selves?" Before his driver or gunner could respond their conversation was so rudely interupted by their communicators, it was ship lord Straha. He had something to say to the entire population of this starship. It began "Males on board the 206th Emperor Yower we are to relocate to sector 13, near our main Killercraft production facility we are to fortify the area and protect it from possible Roman attacks. Your individual orders will be given later through the chain of command. May the spirits of Emperors past protect us all." Then the transmission ended. For a brief moment there was an earie silence inside the land cruiser and perhaps the entire starship as the males tried to sink in their ship lord's orders. But it was finally broken when  
Fostev's gunner spoke"Superior sir do you think that these Romans have landcruisers or killercrafts of their own?" in that arrangement because in Home killercrafts were invented after the invention of landcruisers. Then Fostev replied" I do not know, they could have explisive metal bombs for all i know, but I guess well find out after their deadline expires and face those Romans in battle." "Truth! superior sir" both his crew males responded in unison.

Next chapter: First blood and the opening moves of the Race-Roman war.


	3. Chapter 2: First Blood

Chapter 2: First Blood

63 minuets before the Roman Dealine  
127the Emperor Hetto  
Home, Tau Ceti

Atvar was standing near the control consoles of the banner ship trying to coordinate the final preparations of the conquest fleet, which is now converted to the fleet that will defend, Oh, so sacred Home from the vile attack of these savages who call themselves as Romans.  
Atvar wasnt alone in the command deck, there was his agitant Hsing and the highest ranking shiplord Karel, and the rest of the shiplords were in video conference with the Fleet Lord.

"...Straha,  
since you are of the highest ranking shiplord in that area, you will have over all command of the forces that incharged of the defence of sector 13 and most of our killercraft production facilities.  
Therefore you control your own forces plus those of the 67th, the 210th, the 101st and the 22nd.  
Their respective shiplords will be answerable to you and you will only be answerable to me.  
Your orders are simple, you are to maintain control of that area at all costs.  
That concludes the assignment of duties. The next agenda is the our estimated assesment of the enemy's strength. Which will be given by shiplord Karel"  
After Atvar said that he turn his eyeturrents to his second in command and gave him an affirmative gesture,  
to tell him it was Karel's turn to speak.

Then Karel assumed the posture of respect and began to speak  
"As we all know these Romans no matter how savage, posses the capability of interstellar travel  
-the rest of the shiplorda gave him an affirmative gesture meaning they agree with his point-.  
Therefore they would most likely posses industrial capabilities meaning they can produce firearms, create altilery and perhaps they could also posses the ability to create killercrafts and landcruisers of their own, which is presumably inferior to our own. However it is unlikely that they could posses the knowledge to create explosive metal bombs. But we must also be open to that possiblity no matter how unlikely it is. For prudence is the way of the race"

Hearing that statement, several other shiplords began to talk among themselves. A few even hissed in displeasure at the possibiliy of these Roman savages possesing explosive metal bombs. As Karel looked at the other shiplords, he noticed that Straha, his chief rival was just standing in front of his view screen not seemed to be moved by the statement.

Not minding Straha. Karel began to continue "Our detailed analysis of all twenty of thier ships in orbit we have also concluded that they would have no more than a million troops carried by their ships, therefor we out number them more than ten to one. Praise the Emperor  
-all of the males cast down thier eye turrents at the mention of their soveriegn-  
that they brought so few ships in thier fleet, which would make our defence easier."

Then Karel continued" with those things in consideration we can assume that victory is in our claws. For we have both the numbers and superior technology..."  
Before he could finish Straha so rudely interupted him saying" I dunno about you ship lords, but I wouldnt put much faith that we have such an technological edge for they have clearly shown that they are our technological equals or perhaps superiors, when they showed their ability to hack in our systems when they delivered their ultimatum"  
After stoping for a breathe Straha added" plus our analysis of their ships show that they are made of an unknown element. Is this both not a show of technological prowess?"

Before Karel could respond Atvar quickly butted in because he was sensing another fight between the two" enough you two! now let us concentreate on finishing the preparations before the deadline is over.

18 mins before expiration  
High orbit  
Starship Odessey

Legionnairy General Julius Licinius Tiberius was sitting again on the command deck of the Flagship making final preparations for the openning moves of the invasion he quickly called his XO "whats the situation report?"  
In a most militarily effecient manner his XO answere" Mightly general, the final repairs to the damage done by the ion storm to the armor of the starships were completed seven minuets ago,  
All the tanks are fullymanned, fully armed, and are ready to be deployed,  
The scramjets and atmospheric bombers are now fully manned, fully armed and are just wainting launch orders  
And all starships are now at geosync chronus orbit with their respective landing locations, they are just awaiting orders ."  
Then Tiberuis replied "Very well now connect me to all the commanding officers of all the ships that will land the troops."

His XO saluted then pressed the nessesary buttons on the console to do his orders, then an image of all the other ship commanders appeard.

Seeing that he was connected with the ship commanders he said  
"Centurions! You are to move your ships now, to low orbit above the planet  
-low enough to be hit by ASAT missles he thought, but such is the risk of landing ground troops-  
to commence the final stages of the preparation. God speed to you all"

As one, the Centurions saluted him then replied in perfect unison "Sir, yes sir, For the Roman Senate and the People of Rome, glory to the Roman Star Empire!"

4 mins before exipiration  
127the Emperor Hetto  
Home, Tau Ceti

"Hsing! I want all killercrafts to be already airborne by now and all ground forces to be already dug in!" Atvar nervously issued the orders for its only a few mins before his first battle and not just any battle on a far away planet like Tosev 3, but a battle to defend Home from invaders, a battle to defend all that is sacred to the empire, a battle to defend all the Race hold dear, a battle to defend the empire itself, Atvar thought.

Atvar's thought was broken when his agitant replied "exhaulted fleet lord! All the killercraft are now airborne and all groundforces are now properly dug in. What now fleet lord?"  
"Now we wait Hsing, now we wait" Atvar replied, then his agitant and Karel gave the affirmative gesture signifying they agreed with what the fleet lord said.

Zero hour  
Same place  
Same planet and system

As the alarm hissed for attention, signifying the expiration of the deadline and the start of the hostilities between Rome and the Race. Atvar quickly jummped into his senses. He quickly made an oreder "Order the launch of twenty explosive metal bomb armed missle to each of the Roman starships in low orbit."

" It shall be done exhaulted fleet lord" Hsing replied then he pressed the buttons on the console to launch the missles.  
A second later three hundred eighty missles were launched from the 67th Emperor Josano, whose trail of smoke from their rockets could be seen from the armorwindow of the command deck of the 127th Emperor Hetto for both ships are only 20 km away.

As the missles aproached their targets it would take about five mins for the first to reach the neareast target at the speed of sound. The smoke trail from such a large number of missle launches moving at the speed of sound were just awe inspiring. Making Atvars jaw drop in amusement when he thought of the Romans reaction when seeing such a number of missles targeting them, then bieng the recieving end of such firepower.  
As the missles were out of visual range, Atvar looked at the console to keep track of the missles which would take down the enemy ships before they could land. As the missles assigned to the nearest target aprouched less than a kilometer away from their target. The console switched to a camera view of those missles as they neared the Roman starship.  
Then Hsing said  
"10 seconds to impact of the first missles,  
9..  
8..  
7..  
6..  
5..  
4..  
3.."  
Before he could finish the count down.

A bright beam of extreamely focused red light suddenly hit the missles, and they hit and destroyed them one after another. Then after a second all that was left was clouds of smoke from the destroyed missles and the Roman ship was still seen floating in the sky with its belley clearly seen from the camera view.

After seeing the demise of the missles. Atvar was awe stuck by the scene for a few seconds.  
Finally he came to his senses and said  
"By the Emperor!  
- all three males cast down their eye turrents at the mention of thier soveriegn-  
what just happend to the missles?"  
Hsing quickly replied "Exhaulted fleet lord, I just dont have a clue  
-then added an imphatic cough-  
it seems that these ships have a light based defence system to protect it from missles."  
"They're probably skelkwak lights no doubt, but how could they make them produce such fire power" Karel added  
Then an eirie silence riegned through out the command deck as the three males made deep thought of what just happend, while watching on the console, missle after missle be destroyed by these skelkwak light defence systems, as the missles neared the Roman ships they were targeting.

3 minuetes later  
206th Emperor Yower  
Sector 13 Home

As Straha looked at the explosive metal bomb tipped missle that was targeted to the nearest Roman starship to him explode into a million pieces as it was hit by these skelkwak defence systems.  
He said to the other ship lords who were under him" I warned them that these Romans were very advanced but that addled Atvar and Karel would not listen. Look at the price of our arrogance."  
Then the ship lord of the 101st spoke "what should we do superior shiplord?" then added an interrogative cough.  
"Now we wait, after all its still their turn, spirits of emperors past I hope we'd still have something left after their done."  
"Truth!" the other ship lords replied.

Sometime later  
High Orbit  
Odessey

On board the only ship which didnt leave for low orbit, General Tiberuis was looking at the view screen showing the last of the Race's nuclear missles were destroyed by the Laser Point Defence Systems of the Star Empire's starships they were targeting.  
Then he gave a wierd smirk in his face which is what tosevites use to show amusement.  
After catching a breathe he said to the entire ship and all the centurions who were linked with him through the communications system "Now its our turn and this time we will show these lizards the meaning of shock and awe"  
Once again making that wierd smirk tosevites use to show ammusement. He ordered his XO "Now lauch the hypersonic cruisemissles on the predetermined targets and remember use only conventional armament."  
Then his XO nodded and pressed the buttons to launch the missles.  
The general then gave another order " Now launch the scramjets and also tell everyone to hit only military targets and minimize collateral damage. After all, Rome wants this planet intact."  
Then he said to his XO  
"Now let us see how they react to real missles, and not those pitiful excuse that they use."  
Then both made the anoying barking noises that tostevites use as laughter.

Seconds later  
127th Emperor Hetto  
Home, Tau Ceti

"Exhaulted fleet lord! Exhaulted fleet lord" Hsing called out to as he looked at the view screen.  
What is it Hsing!, Atvar replied and quite a bit anoyed.  
Hsing replied" Exhaulted fleed lord missles have been launched from thier flagship and are targeting our forces and they are moving at..."  
-taking a second to look at the screen to determine the speed of the incoming missles-  
"Impossible! There has to be something wrong with the sensors!"  
Hsing added as he saw the regestered speeds of the missles.  
Then he added an imphatic cough to show how wrong he thought the sensors were.  
"How so?" Karel who was standing biside Atvar asked.  
"It says that its moving Fourty times the speed of sound, which would be an impossible speed for missles" Hsing replied.  
Before Atvar could say anything they felt the ship shook as a few of those impossible missles hit their nearby targets.  
Seeing the sensors near him Karel said" Military units near us were hit"  
Then Atvar said "well if it was an error it wouldnt have hit targets near us this quickly, so it has to be true"  
Then he thought why did they not hit this ship while they hit nearby military targets for this ship is clearly a more important target than those hit.  
Then Atvar realized a more important question,  
So he said"Hsing why werent those missles intercepted by our anti missle missles?"  
"Exhaulted fleet lord, thier missles were moving to fast that our antimissle missles did not have ample time to intercept them." Hsing replied.  
There were so many questions that Karel wanted to ask but he asked the most important one,  
"Were any of them tipped with explosive metal bombs?"  
"Negative ship lord, all of the missles seem to be conventional in nature. We were right to assume that they do not posses explosive metal bombs. Otherwise some if not all of those impossibly fast missles would have been loaded with explosive metal bombs" Hsing replied.  
Then Atvar said "Praise the emperor for that  
-all three males cast down thier eyeturrents in respect of their soveriegn-  
and with that we may have an advantage against them, but the main problem would be is how to deliver the explosive metal bombs so that they may hit worth while targets."  
"Truth!" the two other males replied.  
Trailing from that thought Atvar then added "what are the damage reports Hsing?"

6 mins later  
High Altitude  
Home, Tau Ceti

A formation of two hundred and fourty eight killer crafts were flying towards the nearest Roman ship.  
On the centerleft of the formation flightleader Teerts was flying and communicating with his small wing of twelve killercraft. "...those missles of theirs that hit our ground forces are impossibly fast and accurate, makes me nervous to think of what thier killercrafts are li..."  
But befor he could end the word a male from the right most part of the formation reported a hit. So Teerts listened to the audio chatter that was going on.  
"... I repeat two killercrafts down..." one pilot said  
"Negative, I dont detect enemy killercraft must be one of those fast missles that hit them." another pilot replied  
"Another hit! four more down! I repeat four more down!..." another pilot said  
"There! I saw the Roman killer craft that attacked them and its black and is moving very fast!" another said  
"Negative I didnt see it in my Radar" the pilot beside him replied.  
"Me too but I saw him with my own eye turrents" the previos pilot replied  
"They may have some radar hiding technology" He added.  
"Impossible! There is no way to do that"another pilot replied.  
Then two more pilots acknowledged thar they also saw the hidden from radar killercraft.  
Then the commanding officer of the formation realizing that it was most likely true that there was a radar hidden killercraft said"I will relay this information to HQ"  
Then he gave an order" Commence flight formation 21, launch counter measures, perform evasive manuvers and stay on this area. Enage the enemy then immediately notify the other pilots if any of you have a visual on the enemy."  
As what he learned from the academy, Teerts began to move towards formation 21. While doing that he can't help but think about not wishing to be the next target of these Roman killercraft.

Same time  
Almost the same place, higher atlitude  
Same planet

On board his S-117 Pheonix Scamjet, Flightleader Flavuis Brutus was talking with his wing man about the enemy aircraft while running circles and playing with the enemy jets.  
He said to his wing man "...well I just think that these pathetic excuse of aircraft move like turtles and they also seem to be ingnorant to the words stealth or scramjets, for they clearly dont even use the simplest forms of either"  
Then his wing man replied "right you are sir, and also don't forget that their detection systems have only a fraction of our range and accuracy. Their aircraft are like a century osbsolete and ..." before he could finish the other wing man spoke  
"Sir the enemy aircrafts seem to move to a defensive formation to maximize visual detection" the other wingman said.  
Then Brutus replied "There not superdumb after all, just plain dumb"  
Then he made an anoying bark that tosevites use as laughter  
"Ok, the knife fight is over boys. Thats enough playing for one day.  
Now switch to ALRAAM's (Advance Long Ranged Anti-Air Missle) and attack them just outside the enemy's maximum range to minimize aircraft losses, in other words so we wont loose a single aircraft." he added as he too switch armaments.  
"Yes sir! Switching to ALRAAM",his wing men replied as they pressed the nessesary buttons to put them online.  
When flight leader Flavius spotted another wing of four enemy aircraft. Knowing that his outside their visual and sensor range he did'nt even bother to do evasives. He just skweezed his joystick to launch eight ALRAAM's, two for each enemy aircraft.  
He then turned around to return to base to reload for he just fired his last missles. And also he wanted switch to a fully ALRAAM ordinance rather a mixed one to fully exploit the enemy weakness.  
He radioed his wingmen  
"Im going back to base to refuel, reload and stock on pure ALRAAM ordinance, I suggest you do so to after you use up yours"  
As he was moving at a cruising speed of eighteen times the speed of sound back to the base.  
He followed the missles that he launched on his DRADIS screen.  
These AA-86 pillia class ALRAAM's were trully fire and forget missles, for you could just fire them then fly away, he thought  
as he saw them on his DRADIS screen, hit and destroyed all four targets and damage a nearby aircraft who was unlucky enough to be hit by the debries.

An Hour Later  
High Orbit  
Odessey

"Give me a Legion wide broad cast" the Legionnairy General said to his XO  
Then his XO pressed a few buttons then nodded meaning he completed the order.  
As General Tiberuis saw the gesture, he knew he was already online then he began to speak.  
"Roman citezens! Many if you may ask why Rome has ever come to this horrid dust bowl of a planet. But you must not forget that it is Rome's duty to civilize all sentient species of the universe to the Roman way of life, to a better way of life. Even if they may be as ugly as these Lizards. Another reason would be to protect Rome itself, for this planet would give us a total of six extra solar worlds, but what makes this dustbowl unique is that it does not have thousands just like our other conquest, it has billions of sentients which would almost double our population, therefor giving us the edge we need to defeat our enemies. Those who would threaten to destroy Rome.  
After this is all over, many including I may lay dead but we lay dead knowing we died for Rome, We died for our families and we died doing what is right.  
It was once said by one of our greatest generals,  
That the great questions of the day will not be answered by speaches and majority desitions but by blood and iron.  
And in this case by Blood and Trinium.  
By Roman blood and Roman Trinium in the hands of the Empire's Legions.  
So Centurions land your ships and unleash the might of Rome, Fight well Roman citizens, For the Roman Senate and The People of Rome! Glory to the Roman Star Empire! May God be with us all."

Next chapter: Blood and Trinium  
The war intensifies, the land campaign has begun and a more inside the characters look on the war.


	4. Chapter 3A Blood and Trinium

Chapter 3: Blood and Trinium  
Part 1

2 hours later  
127th Emperor Hetto  
Home, Tau Ceti

Atvar was standing in the middle of the command deck of the banner ship. Looking the holographic overview of the aerial battles taking place all over home. While his tail stomp was stomping all over the place, which was a sign of anxiety and frustration.  
Then Atvar spoke. "Hsing is the situation really that bad?"

"Yes exhaulted fleet lord, our killercrafts are taking up heavy casualties, and thier starships are now attempting to land thier ground troops." His agitant replied.

Atvar then asked "Whats the estimated time before they can land ground troops?"

"A little less than three hours, exhaulted fleet lord." Hsing replied

While listening to the conversation of the 2 males, Karel added. "We should order all our killercrafts to intercept and destroy thier starships before that happends, otherwise it would only be a matter of time before we would be fighting in the sands and streets of Home."

Then Atvar replied "That would severely increase our losses, but I see you are right Karel, after all the Emperor  
-all three males lowered thier eye turrents at the mention of thier soveriegn-  
Has given me orders to push back the Romans at any means nessesary. Which would include sacrificing those killercrafts.  
Ok, Hsing get me communications with all the ship lords."

Hsing then replied "It shall be done Exhaulted fleet lord." As he pressed the nessesary buttons to get the fleet lord online with the other ship lords all over the conquest fleet.

As the fleet lord noticed that he was online, he said "Ship lords! Your new orders are to scramble every available killercraft to intercept and destroy the enemy starships before they land. You are given authorization to use explosive metal bombs as you see fit. And ready your ground forces for ground combat, let them pay dearly for every inch of Home that they set foot on." Then the fleet lord cut the transmission.

It was now Karel's turn to move. After hearing the order. He said "It shall be done exhaulted fleet"  
After pressing the nessesary buttons to connect him the troops that was in his command. Karel then gave the order to the males under him.

Moments later  
High Altitude  
Home

While flying his killercraft over high altitude, the commander of the killercraft formation that Teerts was in said "Ship lord Karel is sending reinforcements of two more formations of killercrafts to our location. Thier estimated time of arrival is seventy two minuetes. Shiplord Karel has also given us new orders.  
First and our primary mission is that after the reinforcements arive, together with them we are to engage and destroy the nearest Roman starship.  
Second destroy as much of thier killercraft as possible.  
Third maintain air superiority if possible and last  
Last avoid getting killed.  
Killer crafts armed with explosive metal bombs are authorized to use them against the enemy starships. That is all"  
After hearing thier new orders Teerts talked to his wing men on the radio and said  
"By the Emperor! -the males remembered thier training not to lower thier eye turrents if they heard the mention of thier soveriegn while flying to avoid unessesary collisions.- Thier sending two more formations!" taking a few seconds to do the math.  
Then he continued "Thats fourhundred and ninety six additional killercrafts! With those numbers even those Romans would wish that they never were hatched at even the sight of that much killercrafts."  
His wingman Rafla then replied "Indeed superior sir, that would make them pay for ever coming to Home."  
Then both males dropped thier jaws in ammusement, as the thought of those Romans bieng punished for thier arrogance crossed through thier minds.

72 minuets later  
Same place

"Atention all males within the formation the reinforcements have arrived. We are now to proceed to our target. Commence formation 56, which would give us maximum visual coverage while moving. For remember these Roman killercrafts are invisible to radar so we are to use visual targeting only and report immadiately when you spot one. May the spirits of emperors past watch over us.  
As the three formations of killer craft were moving towards the enemy at maximum cruising speed.  
Teerts was talking to his wingmen "...Rafla just make sure you hit those Romans with you explosive metal bomb, for your the only one whose carrying those in our flight wing."  
"Superior sir, I would swear upon my grave that I will hit those addled Romans with every explosive metal bomb I have in my killercraft and make them pay for ever invading Home." Rafla replied ut most zeal as if he was relaying the Emperor's very words, then he added an imphatic cough to show how much payment the Romans were gonna get.  
"As long as you guys would properly watch my tail stomp of course" he added.  
Then Treerts replied "We would watch it as much as a hungry hatchling would watch his food. Therefore you have no reason for not hitting them"

Then suddenly a male on the front side of the formation said "... all my wingmales have been hit, expect enemy killercraft. I repeat expect enemy ki..." the communications was cut.  
While pressing the buttons to launch countermeasures, Teerts thought that the killercraft pilot was mostlikely also hit by an air to air missle.  
Then his said over the communications" May spirits of Emperors path watch over thier spirits in the afterlife."  
Then several other males from all over the formation replied "Truth!" in almost perfect unison.  
Then the airwaves was filled with radio chatter as hits were reported all over the formation.  
"Two killer craft down!" said one male  
"Four more down!" said another  
"One more down" yet another male said  
Teerts cant help but feel fury and fear for he was hearing so many losses yet not one of them ever reported hitting an enemy killercraft or just even sighting one. And they werent even near to thier target yet.  
"How could these Romans ever hit and destroyed so many killercraft with out even bieng seen, did they have technology to remain invisible from plain sight as well as radar, or did they just have extreamly long ranged air to air missles?"Teerts asked the smoke filled sky of Home, which amzingly didnt respond, not even a word.  
Then the talk between Teerts and the smoke filled sky of Home was interupted when a pilot said. "An enemy killercraft sighted, I repeat enemy killercraft sighted.  
"Affirmative, I also have a visual" another pilot responded.  
Finally! Teerts thought a chance to hit back on the ever elusive enemy, may the males near the enemy hit him.  
As Teerts looked at the location of the sighting in the screen which was just fed in by the computer. He realized that the enemy killercraft's location was near him. And was just outside his weapon range. He made a small movement in his joystick to put the enemy killercraft in his path.  
Taking a second to look at his radar screen, he saw that his entire wing was following his slight change in direction.  
The he continued his movement and kept his eyeturrents swiveling to spot the enemy killercraft. Then true to the pilots word. There it was the enemy killer craft was running in circles, maybe evasive manuvers of some sort, but interestingly it was moving slower than the other enemy killercrafts did. But still faster than Teert's own killercraft, yet slow enough to be hit by the air to air missles of the Race.  
Why was the enemy moving so strangely, Teerts thought. But grabbing control of his curiosity.  
Teerts radioed his wing "Fire at will, destroy the enemy killercraft!" While saying that Teerts skweezed his joystick to fire a few of his missles.  
Then with his eye turrents he kept track of the missles he just launched. He saw them move towards the enemy together with about tens of othe missles launched from the other killercrafts. They were spewing much smoke from thier exhaust.  
Then a few of them hit the counter measures the enemy killercraft used, a few more missed due to the speed of the killercraft and the rest impacted the enemy killercraft. And almost imidiately the enemy killercraft exploded. The Roman pilot didnt even have time to eject, assuming of course that these savages have ejection seats. Teerts almost felt sorry for the Roman pilot, well almost. Then coming back to his senses he radioed the report of the first Roman casualty of the war to the rest of the formation.  
"Enemy killercraft destroyed, I repeat enemy killercraft destroyed" Teerts reported on the radio  
Then hearing that almost all the males of the formation hissed in pleasure, as finally the have brought one down.  
But the short celebration was interrupted when an entire wing of killercrafts in the front most part of the formation were destroyed by the starship's anti killercraft missles as they became with in range. Then when they became in visual range of the enemy starship. Teerts saw more of those black colored aircraft of the Romans going inside thier starship, perhaps to refuel and rearm, Teerts thought to himself. Then as the killercraft hissed in warning to signify that the primary target was finally within range if thier weaponds.  
He then radioed his formation to fire missles on the enemy starship "all killercrafts fire at will" he said.  
Then he skweezed again his joy stick to let loose a couple of missles.  
As he watched his front window, he saw his missles together with hundreds of other missles from other killercrafts race towards the enemy starship. A few of them were hit by the starships' skelkwak light based anti missle system but there were just too many missles to hit all. The view of theses extreamely bright lights destroying dozens of missles awed him, even though he already heared from the reports about what they can do, he still remained amazed. Now only if they were on his side, now that would have been great. He thought.  
He was interupted from his thought by the sound of several explossions as the surviving missles hit the armor of the enemy starship.  
As Teerts watched the enemy starship with both eyeturrents. He was amazed at how much little damage the enemy starship took.  
"By the Emperor! Just what are these starships made of" Teerts exclaimed over the radio.  
"I dont know superior sir, but it think its time to lauch both my explosive metal bombs." His wingman Rafla replied  
"Truth!" Teerts replied  
"We will fire our missles together with yours so that your missles would have a better chance of hitting" Teerts added.  
Then as his wing man Rafla was arming his explosive metal bomb tipped missle, his alarm hissed in warning that his launch mechanism was failing.  
So he radioed his flightleader" superior sir, there is an error in my lauch mechanism and it seems I have to drop my missles right above them, for they wont launch"  
Then Teerts replied "Roger that, now, to the rest of this wing protect Rafla so he can drop those missles."  
Then all the killercrafts of the wing went on coverformation on Rafla's killercraft and luckyly the enemy killercraft were busy killing other killer craft and the the starship's skelkwak defeces were just targeting missles launched by the other killercrafts, that thier wing was able to survive to get near.  
When Rafla was about to drop the explosive metal tipped missles. His wingmates moved away to the othet side of the starship to avoid getting caught in the blast.  
Then he relized that if he dropped them the enemy might target the missles and destroy them, and waste this perfect opportunity to destroy the Roman spaceship.  
So he instead stired into a collision course with the enemy starship.  
Then Treerts as he watched Rafla's killercraft's movement. heared from his radio, "Long live the Emperor, Long live the empire, glory to the Race." it was Rafla's last words.  
Hearing that he concluded that Rafla would do the unimaginable and collide the craft with the enemy starship, and as if what he would say would change Rafla's mind, Teerts shouted in his radio" Drop the missles you addled fool! Drop them and fly away."  
Then suddenly out of no where a light brighter than the sun apeared. Then a mushroom shapped cloud apeared, after the flash of light. After looking more closely at the enemy starship he noticed that a large portion of the enemy starship was blasted away.  
Sensing their opportunity, the other killercrafts launched their missles. Almost all the hundreds of missles launched hit the Roman starship as their skelkwak defence system seemed to be disabled by the combat.  
A few of those missles that hit were also tipped with explosive metal bombs. Which then created a few more mushroom clouds. Then as Teerts looked at what was the enemy starship, he could see a million pieces of its wreckage falling to the ground.  
Then the radio became crowede again as the other males were hissing and chatting in thier radio, out of joy. For one of the enemy starship was destroyed.  
Teerts could not feel so much joy, for this victory was bitter sweet. For they lost so much, he lost so much, he lost a good friend. Rafla was not just his wing man but also a long and close friend. They were friends since the academy. But that addled fool just had to sacrifice himself, Teerts thought.  
These Romans would pay dearly for the sufferings that they had brought to Home, the sufferings they brought to him.  
Then his trail of thought was unjustly interrupted by the sound of his CO's voice in the radio "... I repeat the Romans are retreating! The Emperot be praised we won this battle. We won!"

Same time  
High Altitude  
Home

"Ok men, our orders are simple  
First Defend the starship Alexandria from enemy attacks  
Second mentain air superiority  
And last dont bloody get killed  
Remember we are down to sixtyseven scramjets for the others are doing bombing runs on the enemies, so avoid close combat, just do everything in as far distance as possible." Flightleader Flavuis told his men

Then his men answered in perfect unison. "Sir, yes sir"

As they were doing interception flights around the surrounding airspace. A wingman from one of the outermost flight runs said "...Im detecting over fivehundred incoming lizard aircraft, uhmm... make that almost sevenhundred lizard aircrafts heading our way"

"Damn it! all scramjets move to intercept! Stop them before they hit the starship." Flavius ordered  
Then he thought to himself, how could we win were hopelessly out numbered.  
As he was moving to intercept he caught the enemy aircraft formation in his DRADIS, he gave orders to his men" Ok men, enage the enemy aircraft and oh, conserve ammunition for they have more aircraft than we have ALRAAM ammunition."  
A few seconds later as an enemy aircraft was in range of his ALRAAM, he then skwezed his joystick letting loose a missle on the enemy aircraft after firing he quikly changed direction, to avoid getting inside the enemy's visual range.  
After several minuetes of repeating the same manuvers again and again, he heard one of the pilots give a distress call "I need help! Debrees got caught in one of my engines and my aircraft is moving out of control, need assistance!"  
As Flavius heard the distress call he realized it was one of his wingmen who was calling out for help. Then he have a quick view to his DRADIS screen. He saw the aircraft moving in circles and it was moving slower than usual, and was bieng intercepted by dozens of lizard aircraft.  
So he said "Damn it man, eject now! your about to be hit!"  
Then the pilot replied "Negative sir, there seems to be something wrong with my ejection. . . ." then the line was cut off very abruptly and in the same moment the aircraft disapeared from the DRADIS screen.  
Flavius then gripped his hand harder on the joystick as a sign of frustration that the first Roman casualty of the war, had to happend on his watch. But it was no time for remourse it was time to deafeat these lizards for the glory of Rome.  
So he got back to his senses and locked on to the nearest enemy aircraft and skweezed his trigger. Then a missle came out of his scramjet and hit its target a few seconds later. Pay back for killing his wing man, he thought. But somehow it just didnt feel enough  
As he was busy attacking more targets, he saw a bright light eminate from the top starboard part of the space ship, he would have been blinded by the light if he didnt have his visers on. Then he felt a gush of air hit his scramjet. He thought "It couldnt be? Could it? Has a nuke hit the spaceship, if it did tens of thousands of loyal cirizens of the empire would have and are about to die"  
Then as his eyes caught sight of the spaceship he was trying to protect, he saw that a large portion of which was missing. He then concluded that the impossible did happend, the Alexandria was indeed hit. But how did these lizards got through the scramjet escorts and laser defense systems. It would have been almost impossible, even with those numbers, he thought. But then some how it just got hit, he thought. Then it was hit again. Which was made plain ovious as several other mushroom shaped clouds apeared, which was preceeded by a couple of bright flashes of light. As he saw millions of debries which was formerly the Alexandria fall to the ground, he knew that thier objective has failed and so many Romans have died today.  
Sensing that their primary objective has failed and there was nothing more left to do in the area but suffer more casualties he ordered his men  
"Men you witnessed the death of tens of thousands of loyal citizens of the empire. But this is no time for mourning or grief, we will do that later but for now we are to retreat to the starship the Olympus and fight another day."  
His XO said to him" Sir there are three pilots who crash landed, dont tell me we are to leave them behind?"  
Then Flavius answered "leave them? Hell no, we will come back for them but in another time unless we want more pilots to crash land, as of now let us wish that these lizards treat thier prisoners as well as we treat ours."

Few Minuets Later  
Low Altitude  
Starship Zeus

On board his M-44 Gladiator tank Armored division commander Scipius Terranus, he was young by Roman standards for he was just 30 years old, was readying his armored division for their exit of the starship and thier upcoming ground battle. When he addressed his men on thier orders. So, on the comlink, he said "Soldiers of the 7th legion our orders are clear. That upon landing, we together with our infatry support, are to push the enemy as much as we can in all directions, once we reach at least twenty miles we are to halt and establish forward defences. For the Roman Senate and the People of Rome!"  
After saying his orders Terrenus then pressed a button to cut him from the airwaves then all he had to do was wait for the starship carrying his division to land.  
As he waited for what seemed like forever, he felt the shaking of his Tank even more entensely and he can hear the breathing of his driver and the beating of his heart more loudly now, but wether that was due to his adreneline or just his imagination, he could not determine.  
Then suddenly he felt a large stomp and an alarm sounded, it was the signal that the starship has now landed, adreneline filled his body as the battle was about to begine. The he saw a bright light suddenly apeared, the doors are now open he thought.  
He quicky tapped his communicator then said" Troops march!"  
Upon hearing the order the surrounding Tanks began to move out towards the doors. His own driver also snapped into attention and began to move.  
The ground campaign has now begun at last, thought commander Scipius.  
As his Tank was moving he could feel the slight vibration and the soft humm of the fusion powered vehicle, then as his Tank got out side he could see the bright light of the star Tau Ceti through his vision ports. Then as he looked from left to right he could see the endless terrain, it was some sort of cross of the african savanas and desert sands.  
Suddenly he heared pings that hit the Trinium aloy armor of the Gladiator Tank, it was the enemy helplessly trying to hit his tank using underpowered firearms, how helpless, he thought.  
Then suddenly he felt a shake in the tank as a Lizard high explosive shell fired from one of thier tanks hit his own,  
High explosive shells? Hmmmp, more like firecrackers, he thought. As the shells seem to just hit harmlessly and just made a little more than dents on the armor of his tank.  
As he spotted the enemy tank he ordered his driver to stop. Then he entered the cordinates of the enemy tank to the computer, then a second later the gun fired and let loose a truely explosive round, which hit the enemy tank and exploded it into a thousand pieces. Seeing the demise of the enemy that tried and failed to kill him. He ordered his gunner to continue to move.  
As they trailed the road, he again felt another shock as the tank shook on impact. When a Lizard anti tank missle hit his side armor. Realizing what happend he looked at left and right to see where the were hidinh and shoot them down before they ran. And sure enough he spotted them, they were hiding behind a ditche that they dugged but somehow they didnt even bother to run. Instead of wondering why they didnt, he just thanked God that they didnt. Then he pressed again the nessesary coordinates to hit the enemy, but before he couls finish. Another Gladiator tank beside him already fired and hit those foolish lizards who didnt even bother to run.  
Then his tank formation again began to move, then he spotted a formation of enemy tanks in his viewer. He pressed his communicator and said"An enemy formation of atleast two dozen armored vehicles spotted five hundred meters west, move to engage."  
Then the other tank commanders responded by saying "Sir, yes sir"  
Terranus was now pumped up with adreneline, as the two tank formations closed on each other for this was his first tank battle and also the Roman Star Empire's first tank battle since the end of the last Great war which was more than a generation ago.  
It was now his turn to show the Empire and his family how good of an tank commander he can be. After all most of the great generals came from the Great Family Scipius. From Scipius Africanus who saved Rome from  
Carthage to Scipius Hespanius who defeated the Chinese invasion armada off the coast of Hespania. Who knows that maybe, someday people will hail Nov. 15 1891 as the time when a great roman general was born on the province of Germania and he might be remembered someday as Scipius Terranus of Home, He thought.  
But he won't be remembered as that, he will be remembered having a different title.

Next Part 2  
Watch out for more tank and infantry battles. Look at the Roman Star Empire's unique infantry part 2


	5. Chapter 3B Blood and Trinium

**Chapter 3b: Blood and Trinium  
Part 2**

An Hour later  
8 KM from Landing Area  
Home, Tau Ceti  


"Now! Fire at will" Commander Scipius Terranus shouted his order. As the lizard tanks came inside his trap.

After the order the Roman Gladiator tanks that was pursued by the lizard tank. Suddenly stopped, turned around and fired. As that was happening the Roman tanks that was hiding in the sand dunes, from the right and the rear of the lizard tanks showed themselves and fired.

A second later the air became filled with sounds as one explosive round after another was fired from Terranus' heavily out numbered armored division's tanks which were hitting the lizard tanks from three sides.

It was a hopeless scene of carnage as the lizard tanks were destroyed instantly as the high explosive rounds made contact. There were some lizard tanks that were not hit. But as soon as the first salvo of Roman firepower was over, the surviving lizard tank crews didn't even bother to hit back. Most of them just went outside their tanks and assumed the posture of respect.

"The lizards are surrendering!" one soldier shouted.

As Terranus also noticed it, ordered his division "Men! Hold your fire, Instead of fighting like true soldiers, these lizards are just giving up!"

Then screams of cheer came from the men all over the division.  
As the screams died down Terranus' driver who was also his friend said "None of our tanks were destroyed, while dealing over eighty percent casualties to our enemies, not bad, for a force outnumbered more than four to one. Not bad at all "

Then both men laughed all so loudly as if the war was over, and decided by this comparably small battle.

After pausing for a deep breath Terranus replied "Not bad Marcus? Alexander the great, himself suffered more casualties when he was facing the same odds; I say it was quite great!"

Then both men laughed again.  
But before his driver could reply, their conversation was rudely erupted when a man said, "Enemy aircraft detected, two kilometers from the south"

Then Terranus looked in his viewer, which zoomed at the incoming aircraft to give him a better look. But he was astonished by this site he saw.  
"My God! What are those clumsy things?" he asked the hall of his tank.

But strangely it was his driver who replied and his tank said nothing. "They look like... And they must be primitive gyrocopters of some sort."

Then realizing the sense of what his driver said, he replied "I guess you're right, but how can they move fast or be very agile if they fix their propellers like that."

"Honestly sir? They don't, just look at how slow and clumsy these things move" his driver added.

Then realizing the threat of these primitive gyrocopters pose to his tanks, he said on the com. "Men! Retreat or take cover we are about to be attacked by aircraft"

Even if these things are slow and clumsy and even if they are just armed with the same pathetic weapons their fighter plane cousins use. They would still pose a large threat to his divisions for they have elevation advantage and they would attack from above, which is the thinnest portion of a tanks armor. That's why he is not taking any chances, he thought.

As those gyrocopters neared thier comparably short firing range. Terranus suddenly heard multiple very loud noises.  
They were sonic booms, he thought as it crossed his mind. He gave a baffled look at his driver, while his driver was giving same look back at him. As if that doing that would answer the question that was going through their minds.

"Who and what the hell did those sonic booms come from?" Terranus asked the hull of his tank again.

Then as if to answer his question.  
All twelve enemy gyrocopters were suddenly hit, destroyed and swiped away from the air as the incoming aircraft fired their missiles at the gyrocopters.  
So they are our aircraft, he thought.

But where did they come from, all the aircraft from the starship Zeus are busy fighting the dogfight tanking place in the air right now.  
His question was answered, when he saw and read the wittings in belly of one of the black and slick looking aircraft.

They were from the Alexandria! He thought, but what were they doing here? Shouldn't they be guarding the starship? He added to himself.

But getting a grip back on to reality, he realized now is not the time to ask those questions, but to finish the task at hand and ask those questions latter. So he pressed his communicator.

He said "Ok men, the battle is won but the war is far from over, squad six, take care of the prisoners and take them to the starship. The rest be busy setting up a defensive perimeter. That's all" He quickly cut the lines.

Following day, March 20 1922 CE  
8km from the landing zone  
Home, Tau Ceti

"What do you mean that the Alexandria was destroyed? How could they possibly destroy it?" Terranus shockingly replied. As he refused to believe that the lizards could actually destroy an entire starship.

"As what I heard from the reports they were attacked by at least seven hundred lizard aircraft, while their main body of aircraft was out on a bombing run, therefore it was only a skeletal force that came to defend the starship. And the enemy used suicide attacks to deliver their nukes" His driver replied.

"Ahhh, that's why. Do you think it would have turned out better if the leader of this expedition came from one of the other four great families?"

"I don't know about the rest sir, but if he came from the family of Scipius surely it would have turned out better. After all the Family Scipius has produced our greatest commanders and generals and while those who came from the family Julius like our current general are only good at politics."

Terranus took a few seconds to look at his driver. And sure enough he saw the family ring of the family Scipius on one of the fingers of his driver. That's why he answered that way, for they were from the same great family.

The Terranus said,  
"Your right but what can we do but follow orders and hope the general is doing the right move. After all we are stuck with him. Now back to our tasks, are the POW's delivered and what's the status of our supply lines?"

"Commander, the POW's were already on board the Zeus and are being attended to, if you know what I mean, and regarding the latter. Our supply lines are secure, we have everything we need and somehow these lizards don't even bother to harass us, like what our usual foes do."

"Very well, it seems that all we are waiting for is the orders to attack or for our enemies to attack first" Terranus replied.

**Same time  
High Orbit  
Starship Odyssey**

As Legionary General Julius Licinuis Tiberius was just finished reading the post action report of the initial phases of the invasion, he said.

"These lizards tend to fight like the soldiers of the Chinese satellite empire of Japan."

"How so sir?" his XO replied.

"Don't you read you history centurion?"

"I do but it seems I left that one out" then both men laughed

Then the general explained "Before, during one of our great wars. When nukes were new technology. They were heavy and big. Plus our guidance systems were very crude back then and missiles weren't invented yet. So what the Japanese did, is that they delivered them using suicide attacks of bombers carrying nukes. Therefore they increase the chance of hitting the target and almost double their range. Due to the fact that they dont need more fuel to go back to base."

"Ahh, and these lizards are doing the same, so what do we do sir?"

"The plan is to withdraw most our starships back to orbit within three days, where lizard atmospheric aircraft can't reach them. We only need to leave one behind and convert it into a fortress, which will be the starship Olympus. Then build airfields and bases on the other landing sites for their base of operations and supply centers. Plus we need to limit our bombing runs on enemy forces to ensure that we have enough forces to defend against enemy suicide attacks. Now relay that order to the rest of the legions."

"At once sir!" his XO replied and went to do his job.

While his eyes were looking at the new situation reports. Tiberuis can't help but think and wish that this measures will prevent such things from happening again. Even if these measures will delay their conquest of this planet, but at least it will prevent more of suck damages to occur again.

**Next Day, March 21  
Outer most defense perimeter  
Sector 13**

Landcruiser commander Fostev was in battle condition, so was his gunner and driver. For they knew that Roman infantry were comming. He was looking around using his vision gogles while his head was peeping outside his landcruiser. Searching for the slightest traces of the enemy.

Then suddenly he saw faint movement in the distance, could it be? He thought.

And as if hearing his thoughts, his division leader alerted the rest of the landcruisers in his divisions " Roman infantry coming, about two kilometers away, battle stations men."

"As if we weren't already in battle stations." Fostev quietly murmured to himself

Then he continued to watch these Roman infantry as they became clearer and clearer as they came nearer and nearer while marching in a semi loose formation (much like how European armies march pre world war 1).

When they were about a kilometer away, he could see the individual Roman soldier now, he could almost see their individual ugly faces. Although it was useless for he could not tell one from the other.

But he instead concentrated on what they were equipped with. They wore some sort of helmet. Much like in design as what those people from the SQPR of Tosev used in the holograms he saw during the academy.

They brought some sort of firearm, mostlikely an automatic rifle. Its buckler swung around thier body, and one hand holding the grip of the firearm itself. With the firearm facing forward.

The firing end of the firearm was inserted into a firing port located in around the middle of some sort of a metallic shield which faced sideways to protect the torso of the soldier. The shield was attached to the other arm of the Roman infatry. The firing end of the rifle was also mounted with a some sort of knife. (A Bayonet)

As Fostev anxiously watched the enemy infantry collided with their own.

As the Roman infantry came with in range of the guns of the Race infantry. The individual shields of the Romans unfolded themselves to a size that would cover them from the knee to their neck.

Then they seem to bundle together into a tight square formation with their shields overlapping each other making their sides and top also protected from by their shields.

As the machine guns of the Race fired their bullets seem to ricochet harmlessly on the Roman shields.

"Those shields must be made of the same metal as their starships and land cruisers were."

As the Race's bullets hit harmlessly on the moving Roman formation, the Romans are far from harmless when they moved.

As they were moving the Romans were firing from the firing ports located in their shields. Which proved to be very lethal for the race infantry.

Fostev could only watch in horror as his fellow males were helplessly being butchered by these Romans.

Then when all hope seemed lost he heard their artillery firing from the direction of the back of Fostev's landcruiser.

He saw in his vision goggles those rounds hit the roman infantry. And those rounds were far from harmless and killed a lot of the enemy for they were tightly packed together.

Seeing the sight, Fostev hissed in pleasure. In pleasure that the enemy shields weren't invulnerable after all.

Then suddenly the Romans scattered and broke formation. Making them harder to hit from the artillery as they were further from each other. But they were also easier to hit by the Race's guns for their shields were no longer overlapping one another and only their own was protecting them.

But still they were terribly hard to kill for they weren't only well equipped but well trained as well. And were using their shields into angles that provides maximum defense for them.

When the Roman formation neared the Races defensive lines and engaged them in close combat. The artillery stopped firing, for the fear of hitting their own infantry.

The point blank combat situation was just as dire as the previous one. As the majority of the Race's rounds hit harmlessly on the Roman shields. While the Roman rounds hit harmfully on the infantry males.

Fostev hissed as he saw the helpless carnage of his fellow males.

Then out of a sudden one infantry male, maybe due to the frustration of seeing his bullets hit harmlessly on the Roman shields. Fired an anti tank missile to the in coming Roman and infantry.

And surely the missile didn't just killed the Roman soldier whose shield it had hit but also scattered his body as well.

Then all of a sudden more infantry males used more anti tank missiles to kill the in coming Romans.

But all was hopeless, when the both lines crossed Fostev saw carnage as males were killed by bullets, explosives that were thrown (grenades) and there were some who were killed by the sharp metals attached to rifles of the Romans.

As Fostev put down his vision goggles for he could not bear to watch anymore the massacre of infantry males.

He heard the voice of his CO on the radio.

"Landcruiser crews, by order of shiplord Straha, we are to withdraw to a more defensible position. Twenty one kilometers from here."

Then Fostevs gunner said to the other males in the landcruiser while maneuvering to change the direction of the landcruiser for the retreat," Who would have thought that we would be forced to retreat to another location"

"I'm sure no one did" Fostev replied.****

Same Time  
206th Emperor Yower  
Sector 13

On board the command deck his grounded starship Straha was pacing back and forth with his tail stomp swiveling around the place. He was very anxious while waiting for the post action reports to arrive.

Then the door inside the command deck finally opened. It was his agitant.

"Superior shiplord, the reports are in."

"Well, report it to me."

"Superior shiplord, our infantry have taken a lot of beating. They have taken over three-fourths casualties from the enemy, which was less than a quarter their size. But our landcruisers have all moved safely to a more defensible location."

"Very well, at least not all the news are bad, now I want mines to be planted in and around our defense positions. And I want to conserve all killercraft for escort duties otherwise we will have no more killercraft in a week."

End of Part 2


	6. Chapter 4: Beachhead

**Chapter 4: Beachhead**

Imperial Palace  
Home, Tau Ceti  


The place was filled with the sounds of weapons fire from automatic rifles, grenades and other heavy powered weapons. The place was a garden of some sort, it looked a lot like a Japanese rock garden back on Earth, well it would have if it wasn't for all the damage from the fighting and the dead lizard bodies lying on the ground.

"Push forward men" Marcus ordered his twenty four men team as they were pushing back over a hundred heavily armed and fortified defenders.

"Yes, Tetrarch sir." Replied one of his men, who from the looks of it was too young, too inexperienced to be a Praetorian Guard. But of course his looks was different from the way he fought. 

"Of course he was good, why else would he be a Praetorian if he wasn't. After all they were the best that the Star empire has to offer, having the best training and equipped with the best weapons." Marcus thought to himself when he first saw the lad.

"Primus and Felix, secure the area while the rest push forward." Marcus ordered as a bullet from one of the defender's ricocheted on his light weight very hard, super expensive composite armor.

This made him and his men react, seeing the shooter taking cover behind the door to go deeper in to the palace, he reoriented his rifle then shot the defender, which instantly killed him.

"Can't wait to see the expression on their emperor's face when we capture him." One of his men smilingly said as they pushed forward into another set of chambers.

"You assume too much, what if they don't have facial expressions." Another man from the squad said.

"Well as for me I'm excited on receiving another medal. Hope we have a "captured an enemy emperor medal". " Another guy replied.

Then as if the universe wanted to be part of their conversation, a burst of fire suddenly spewed out of the chambers, hitting one man in his arm and ricocheted on the others. Sending them to take cover, Marcus and another guy took the beam beside him as cover while others hugged the side of the corridor as if it was their lover.

"Flash" Marcus gestured to the forward most guy.

The guy took a flash grenade from his belt and threw it to the enemy, blinding them. But did nothing to the visor protected eyes of the Praetorian Guards, a second later they rushed forward unleashing a shit load of Roman bullets, while the blinded Race troops did nothing but catch the bullets with their bodies.

"After doing that for the nth time, one might think that they should have learned to counter it by now." Marcus thought.

As if to answer his thought, if mind reading was actually possible, the guy beside him shrugged.  
"Foolish lizardmen,."

"Let's mock their lack of adaptability later." Marcus said as he gestured for them to move forward, as he knew them capturing the enemy emperor may end this quickly which may save thousands of his countrymen, not to mention that Rome needs to capture this planet quickly and digest it's resources and industry as fast as possible.

Upon that thought Marcus decided that he should be the one to lead the assault, he then gestured for everyone to follow him.

Then they reached the center most part of the palace he peaked through the door leading to it using the targeting camera of his rifle took a second to peek in the place was huge and judging from the looks of it, it was the place where the lizard emperor may have made audience with his people or their equivalent of the senate.

And sure as he was it was here where the remaining enemy he was chasing made their stand and upon seeing his rifle they shot at it quickly luckily not damaging his expensive rifle or more expensive body.

"Ok, men if their emperor is still here in the palace, chances are he would be hiding here. "

He then took two flash grenades from his side then threw it in the room, which would buy them a couple of seconds, a couple of very crucial seconds.

He then looked to his men then screamed." Glory to the Roman Senate and the People of Rome, glory to the Roman Star Empire!"

He and his men went in the door with weapons blazing trying to kill as much lizards as possible before they recovered.

But the emperor wasn't there, which they found out after the fight and an hour of searching the place later.

Must have been evacuated before we came here, Marcus thought

"Contact HQ, we need evac." He commanded the communications guy, as he knew that this place would be filled with race troops within the hour, lucky they would be far from here when they arrive.

**High orbit  
Starship Odyssey****  
**

On board his flagship Strategos Juluis Lecinuis Tiberius was preparing to submit his bi-monthly report back to Rome, for the senate and the consul to hear. It wouldn't be live as he will just be using one of the probes to relay the message back to the heart of the star empire, chances are the war would be over before they receive the message.

After making the last tweaks in his presentation, he spent a second to catch his breath then motioned to the officer beside him to start the recording.

"Glory to the Roman Senate and the People of Rome, glory to the Roman Star Empire!"

He started the report, as was usually the procedure.

"It has been to two weeks since Rome's finest have set foot in Tau Ceti to bring civilization and the Roman way to this uncivilized dust bowl." He continued with the standard rhetoric.

"Within those two weeks Rome's finest drove the Tau Cetian military further and further back in to their heart lands winning battle after battle." He continued, then paused to press a button in his chair which activated a hologram beside him.

It showed the spinning image of Home, with the Roman ship in Orbit a few were moving in and out of orbit it, however the planet's surface was color schemed. It was covered in the color Orange with specs of blood red of different sizes scattered around the planet.

"As you can see senators, we have already covered a sizable amount of their land, around eighteen percent, and a majority of their industrial capacity, countless cities has been captured. We destroyed all of their orbital satellites, achieving total special superiority and partial air. Plus the majority of their ground forces we have already destroyed with nuclear fire. The majority of their cities have remained mostly intact for our use. Although we failed to capture their emperor, we estimate that the planet would be Roman in less than seven weeks."

He paused, turning the holographic image from the planet to an image of the starship Alexandria.

"However all of this comes at a price, we lost the Alexandria to a suicidal nuclear strike reminiscent of the tactics used by the Empire of Japan in the last Great War, and rest assured that investigations have been put into the matter, increased air cover and the fact that most of their nuclear assets have been neutralized and their means of delivery disabled, would assure us that none of their nukes would ever be detonated within range of our ships and men ever."  
He then pressed the buttons to disable the hologram.

"We would request additional engineers and their equipment for the ships of the occupation that would be sent here for there have been more than expected collateral damage to their cities. In-depth reports would also be sent with in this probe. Good day Senators."

He ended the conversation, then tried to motion to the officer beside him.  
"Send the probe."

The officer nodded, pressed buttons to launch the probe.

Strategos Juluis Lecinuis Tiberius then stood up and wanted to go to the mess hall as he was already starving, but before he could get out of the room, an officer vied for his attention.

"Strategos sir, look at this." The officer said.

Showing an image of a nuclear explosion in the bridge monitor."

Seeing it Julius became angry, "Who authorized the a nuclear strike!"  
He scolded as he gave the order to halt its use a week ago as there is no longer a use for it plus it would only create additional collateral damage when the senate wanted to keep this planet intact for its eventual exploitation.

The officer was taken back at Juluis' reaction, taking him a second more that he ought to respond.

"It's not our sir."


End file.
